


The Bookshop

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Books, Bookstores, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders' Era, No Smut, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Lily and Remus spend a day bonding over books. Lily tries to get Remus to open up about something she knows he's hiding.





	The Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> Lily POV and Remus/Lily bonding!
> 
> I love writing these two together. I think their friendship is so sweet! 
> 
> I really wanted these two to have a day together to bond before school starts. I don't think they spent enough time together this summer!

“I'm so glad we're doing this, Remus!”

 

Lily smiled at her friend as they walked down the streets of London together. They hadn't spent any time just the two of them since summer began, and Lily was eager to catch up.

 

“Me too.” Remus smiled warmly, slouching slightly, thumbs hanging through his belt loops.

 

When Lupin was around the boys, he held himself with more confidence. His expression was relaxed, his shoulders weren't tense. Lily wondered if Remus would ever feel that comfortable around her. Comfortable enough to open up to her fully.

 

Remus had the bad habit of equivocating; he would share half-truths with Lily, telling her what he felt she needed to know, keeping some information a secret. Lily had always been good at reading people, even someone who showed as little emotion as Remus. He hid behind his sarcasm and stoicism, but his eyes always gave him away. Lupin was never able to keep his emotions out of his eyes.

 

“So… where do you wanna go?” Lily tried to keep their conversation light. She could tell that he needed a stress-free afternoon.

 

Remus looked at Lily with a grin. She was his only friend who shared his passion for reading and literature. When she had suggested that they meet up to do some muggle book shopping before school started, he was eager to comply. Lily had a few stores in mind, but she was curious to see if Remus knew of any hole in the wall shops that she could discover.

 

“I've got just the place…”

 

The friends wandered down the city streets, making casual conversation. Lily knew that Remus wasn't a fan of personal questions. If he had something important to share, he would bring it up himself. Instead, they chatted about classes that they would have together that the other boys didn't end up taking. They talked about James and Sirius and their stupid fixation with making that damn bike fly. They talked about Peter and Marlene, and Lily's plot to set them up.

 

“...But, I mean, he's a nice guy. He's a bit odd… and I don't think he likes me too much… do you think he's upset that James is with me?”

 

Remus laughed.

 

“Yes. Yes I do. Poor Pete idolizes James. Not sure why, James is kind of a prat…” Lily giggled and elbowed Remus playfully. “Oh, wait, I think we're close...Yes, there it is. We're here.”

 

“We are?”

 

Lily looked around. There were a few shop fronts, but none of them appeared to be bookstores. She wondered if maybe her friend changed his mind and decided to go shopping for trinkets instead.

 

“Mmhmm! It's my favourite place. I used to come here a lot before… well, before Hogwarts. I… I didn't really have a lot of friends. This was where I spent most of my days.”

 

Lily wrapped her arm through Remus’ and leaned into him, a bright smile on her face.

 

“Well, isn't it great that you can bring friends here now?”

 

Remus’ expression warmed up as he looked down into bright green eyes.

 

“Yeah… it is.”

 

Lupin led his friend towards a burgundy door tucked in between two nick nack shops. There was a small bronze plaque that read _Hodgkins’ Used Books_ . Beneath it, someone had scrawled _and cafe_ onto a piece of paper and taped it to the door. Lily laughed and looked at Remus, shocked that he would bring her somewhere that looked this disreputable.

 

“You're expecting me to go in there?” She cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

 

“Some Gryffindor _you_ are,” Remus teased, nudging Lily. “Where’s your sense of adventure? Don't you want to see where little Remus discovered his love of reading?”

 

Lily nodded enthusiastically; that in and of itself was reason enough to enter the bookstore.

 

Remus opened the door for Lily with a little flourish, indicating that she should head in first. She peered down the rickety steps, grooves worn into the center of each stair from frequent use. The descent was dark, but a soft orange light cast a warm glow from the room below. Lily eyed Remus cautiously before deciding that he wouldn't lead her anywhere unsafe. As soon as Lily started walking down, the scents of coffee and old books filled the air, a pleasant feeling swelling from inside; these were the scents that she always associated with Remus and their study dates in the library. The bottom of the staircase opened up into a room filled with overflowing shelves, old books lying around on every available surface. Tables covered with novels were scattered about the shop and even the till was nearly invisible beneath a mountain of paper. There was the odd person tucked into a corner throughout the stacks, reading to themselves and sipping on steaming mugs. Remus raised a hand in greeting and nodded at an older gentleman standing behind a bar, barista machines surrounding him.

 

“Wow, Remus… this place is amazing…”

 

Lily was in awe. This was exactly the type of cozy bookshop she always imagined, the kind of intimate environment that she had dreamed about since childhood.

 

“It is, isn't it… Mr Hodgkins has owned this place for twenty years or so… Most of the people who come here are regulars, but they get a few new stragglers on occasion.”

 

“How did you ever discover this shop?”

 

Remus grinned sheepishly and swept a loose strand of hair out of his eyes.

 

“Um… Mum used to date Mr. Hodgkins before she met my dad…”

 

Lily suppressed a giggle.

 

“They stayed friends and Mum used to take me here when I was young. She used to tell me that whenever I was feeling lost and alone, I should find myself a book… discover a new adventure. ‘Bring a bit of magic into your world,’ she’d say...And it helped… Reading was my escape…”

 

Remus was staring off at the bookshelves, not focusing on anything in particular. Lily allowed her friend time to think, knowing that the gears in his mind were spinning away.

 

“Hey Remus…”

 

“Hmm?” Remus turned to look at Lily, slightly startled.

 

“Thanks for bringing me here.”

 

“Oh, no problem. I thought you'd enjoy it… not like I can bring my boyfriend here or anything…”

 

Lily had to silence another chuckle, not wanting to interrupt the patrons in the quiet shop.

 

Remus and Lily wandered the bookshelves, row by row, filling their arms with an assortment of reading material. As they meandered through the stacks, they idly chatted, swapping stories about books and boys, relationships and school.

 

“Remus…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Lily hesitated for a moment, trying decide whether or not she should raise the subject.

 

“I want you to know that… well, I'm always here for you. If you need to talk or anything…”

 

Remus smiled, absentmindedly grabbing a book from a shelf in front of him.

 

“I know that. But thanks…”

 

“Are things… okay?” Lily pressed on, trying to get her friend to open up. She knew something had been bothering him lately, but he'd been his typically evasive self.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn't they be?” Remus raised an eyebrow, but avoided eye contact, obviously hiding something.

 

“You've just seemed… down. More so than usual. I worry about you, Remus. You're my friend, and I care about you...” Lily knew that Lupin wouldn't be happy with her pushing, but she had been fretting about him all summer. He'd been avoiding contact, refusing to meet up, coming up with excuses. It was unusual behaviour, even for someone as introverted as Remus.

 

“I'm fine, Lily. Honestly.”

 

Lily turned to the shelf in front of her and ran her fingers along the book spines, giving herself a moment to think about how to phrase her thoughts.

 

“You know… I'm kind of scared…”

 

Remus looked up at Lily, but she kept her gaze focused on the book titles.

 

“What are you scared of?”

 

“The war… what happened at the concert…potentially losing everyone and everything we care about…” Remus didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. “Things are really bad these days… and I'm muggle-born… I'm… I'm nervous. I'm worried about my family. About our futures…”

 

“Lily…”

 

“James is a sweetheart, and I'm crazy about him… but sometimes it frustrates me that he has no idea what it's like… what it feels like to live in fear…”

 

Remus reached out and took Lily's hand, grasping it tightly. She continued to stare at the shelves around her, avoiding Remus’ gaze.

 

“I know what you mean…” Lily didn't answer. “I… I get it. Being afraid. All the time. Not knowing what tomorrow will be like… having no idea what you're waking up to…”

 

Lily turned around to face Remus, bright green eyes shimmering with tears.

 

“I don't know how to explain that to him…”

 

“I don't think you have to… yeah, it's true, James doesn't really know what it's like, but… but he's a lot more perceptive than you give him credit for. And I think he understands far more than he lets on…”

 

Lily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, a sad smile forming on her lips.

 

“You think so?”

 

“I really do…” Remus knew that James was understanding; he was the one who insisted on joining Remus during the full moon. He's the one who first decided to become an animagus. He was the one who protected Remus on numerous occasions, covering for him, helping him, making sure that he was safe. Remus owed James his life; everything he was now was because James Potter offered him friendship.

 

“I… I want to do something. I don't know what… I just… I want to do something to help. I want to fight in the war, to make the world safer…”

 

“Tell him.”

 

“What?” Lily was confused.

 

“Tell James. Tell him exactly what you told me. He'll understand, I promise. I bet he already has a plan in place to join the fight once school ends… tell James how you're feeling.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes and tried to smile.

 

“Yeah, James is probably off with Sirius, figuring out how to best prank You-Know-Who…”

 

Remus smiled and gave his friend's hand a little squeeze.

 

“I bet it involves Polyjuice potion and Amorentia… you know what, you're good at potions, you should offer them your help.” Lily elbowed Remus playfully, a relaxed expression finally spreading across her face.

 

“Hey Remus…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You don't have to hide things from me…”

 

Remus didn't respond. He knew what she was talking about.

 

“I can handle it, whatever it is…”

 

“Lily…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I _will_ tell you one day. I promise.”

 

Lily smiled.

 

“I'm gonna hold you to that…”

**Author's Note:**

> J: How was your date with Remus?
> 
> S: You went on a date with my boyfriend? Moony, you went on a date with Lily?!
> 
> R: Yes. Yes, we went on a date and snogged and everything. I'm leaving you for James' girlfriend.
> 
> L: Sorry, Hun. Looks like we're adopting a new puppy!
> 
> J, S, R: .......
> 
> L: What did I say?!


End file.
